


Misery Loves Company

by moonlightreigns



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns
Summary: Synopsis: Ghouls get to you before dean can save you, leaving a devastated dean and a feeling of heartbreak. Request: Dean request, where the reader and dean are besties & you die on the job (by ghouls) with him and Sam around. Dean is hysterical and sad because he never got to tell you that his in love with you. He gets cold towards cas n Sam. And doesn't let you go to the light. Also can the reader be bobbys daughter





	

“Ghouls” you grumbled, as you and Sam searched the victim’s house.  
“Tell me about it” Sam grumbled.  
“Only room we haven’t checked is the basement” Sam said, making you roll your eyes.  
“Well I’m not going in first” you grumbled.  
“You scared?” Sam asked, smiling at you.  
“No, I’m not scared” you grumbled, raising your gun up in front of you.  
“You seem like it” Sam said, making you roll your eyes.  
“You’re scared” you grumbled.  
“Come on scaredy cat” Sam said, as he opened the door.  
Quickly following behind him.  
“Oh liquor” you commented. Seeing a liquor cupboard in the corner.  
“(Y/n), knows not the time to drink” Sam grumbled, carefully checking  
“Every day is the time to drink” you said, opening the cup.  
“Rum yum” you commented, putting the bottle down on the cabinet.  
Sam turned around when he heard a loud clunk sound.  
His face dropped into an annoyed scowl.  
“(y/n), what do you think you are doing?” Sam asked, giving you a bitch look, as you put the cup back on.  
“What? If I’m going to die in a basement then I need to at least taste the liquor first” you grumbled  
“(Y/n), you are not going to die in a basement” Sam sighed, shaking his head in disbelieve.  
“No but you’s are my meals” a feminine voice snarled from the stairs making you and Sam turn your heads. To see the ghoul as Mrs Neil.  
“Freaking great” you grumbled.  
“Listen here bitch this can go the easy way or the hard way” you said, distracting it as Sam walked closer towards the ghoul to attack it.  
“Are you threating me?” it growled.  
“Duh” you sassed.  
The ghoul glared at you then its head snapped towards Sam.   
“Not today giant” it growled, roughly knocking Sam out. It’s back turned towards you.  
You quickly stabbed it in the heart, not that it did anything.  
“You little rant” it growled, clenching its fist.  
“Could say the same thing to you” you growled, punching you in the nose.  
You stumbled backwards, your gun dropping to the floor, as you hold your nose.  
“Bitch” you shouted, looking up at the ghoul.  
The ghoul snared at you charging towards you.  
“It will be over soon” it snarled, strangling you.  
“Go eat yourself you fucking idjit” you grumbled, starting to see stars.  
“Don’t need to do that when I got you two” it snarled, as you tried to pry its grubby hands away.  
“Lucky us” you choked out.  
“Shut up you stupid human” the ghoul snared, letting go you.  
Your body fell to the ground with a thud. You let out a groan, as your eyes shut closed.   
“Good, time for dinner” the ghoul smirked, gripping your ankles and dragging you up the stairs.  
~~~  
Dean fumbled for his phone. As he saw the dead body of Mrs Neil and Mr Harrisons in Mr Harrisons house.  
“Damn it Sammy answer your phone” Dean grumbled, walking towards Mrs Neil’s house.  
Dean let out a groan as Sam’s phone rang out. Ending the call and dialling your number.  
“Come on (y/n) pick up your damn phone” Dean grumbled, as your phone kept ringing.  
“Finally (y/n), it’s Mrs Neil the ghoul is Mrs Neil” Dean said, as ‘you’ finally answered your phone.  
“(y/n)’s a bit tied up at the moment” the ghoul said, making Dean grip his phone tightly.  
“I swear if you touch her or my brother I will beat the shit out of you” Dean growled, walking faster.  
“To late for that sugar” the ghoul growled, dragging the knife across your arm.  
“Bitch” you growled, as the ghoul throwed your phone against the wall.  
“Get your hands of me you idjit” you grumbled, as the knife sliced your abdomen.  
“Son of a bitch” you screamed, throwing your head back. The ghoul lowered its head down until its mouth was close to your wound. Its tongue licking the blood that come from your wound.  
“Get your filthy hands off of her” Sam grumbled, struggling against the ropes.   
“Don’t worry sugar, I’ll taste you in a minute” it snickered, making you and Sam grunt.  
The ghoul grabbed the knife again cutting right near your heart.  
“Oopies” the ghoul chuckled as it nicked a vein.  
“You taste so good” the ghoul moaned. Your vision started to blur.  
“Hey bitch” Dean shouted, shooting her head about twenty times until the ghoul dropped onto the ground. Dean walked up to it his fist slamming down onto its face, bashing the shit out of the ghoul.  
“Dean its dead, come help me” Sam grumbled, as dean stood up, cutting the binds that were around his wrist and ankles.  
He turned towards you, his eyes widen in horror.  
“(Y/n)” Dean gasped out, quickly going over to you. Cutting the ropes that were holding you down.  
His eyes travelled down to your cuts. He quickly gulped cupping your cheeks, his face hovering above you.  
“Dean” you mumbled, as he rubbed your cheeks with his thumb.  
“(y/n), stay with me, I can’t lose you” Dean said, trying not to cry.  
“I’m sorry” you whispered, as tears fell from your eyes.  
“For what?” Dean asked, as Sam come up behind him.  
“For dying on you” you coughed.  
“You’re not going to die (y/n)” Dean said.  
“The ghoul kind of nicked my vein, plus the amount of blood loss” you mumbled, your eyes closing then opening.  
“I won’t let you die” Dean grumbled.  
“Dean, it’s okay” you gasped out. Your whole body felt numb. Your breathing getting shallower.  
“Just hold in there (y/n/n)” Dean begged.  
“(Y/n)?” Dean yelled, as your eyes closed.  
“Please (y/n), open your eyes please, I-I need you, please just, (y/n), I love you, you can’t die before me” Dean sobbed, as he hold your dead body.  
Tears falling from his eyes.  
Sam’s hand rested on Dean’s shoulder, making Dean cry harder.  
“Dean we should give her a hunters funeral” Sam said, making Dean turn his head towards sam.  
“No” Dean growled, glaring at Sam, he quickly turned his attention back to you.  
“Dean” Sam sighed.  
“Cas get your ass down here” Dean grumbled.  
“Dean” Castiel said, making Dean look up.  
“Resurrect her” Dean demanded.  
“I can’t Dean” Castiel replied, looking sadly at your dead body.  
“Can’t or won’t?” Dean asked, glaring at Cas.  
“I can’t, but I can assist her at heaven” Castiel said,  
“Don’t touch her” Dean growled, picking your body up and walking out of the house.  
“His just in mourning Cas don’t take it to personal” Sam said.  
“He loves her” Castiel said, looking at the spot you were laying on.  
“Yeah, I’m going to go see if his okay” Sam said, turning around.  
“You do that” Castiel said, as Sam walked away.  
~~~ FIVE DAYS LATER~~~  
Dean was hardly him anymore.  
Your death hit Dean hard.   
He spent most of his days finding a way to bring you back from the dead as a human. When night time hit he would drink until his heart didn’t ache anymore.  
Which made Sam worry.  
His brother was slipping away until a dangerous obsession in trying to get you back to life and he feared that one day Dean would end up dead.  
All the deals Dean made never worked out.  
Sam knew that Dean wouldn’t stop until either you were alive or he was dead. His brother was a heartbroken man.  
Sam let out a sigh as he saw Dean down another bottle of whiskey.  
“Hey Dean, I found a cause not too far from the bunker, it’s about a werewolf” Sam said.  
“Can’t busy” Dean grumbled.  
“Dean, she’s not coming back, no matter what you do, what ritual she’s not coming back” Sam snapped, getting annoyed of Dean.  
“There has to be away” Dean shouted.  
“And what happens if she comes back dean are you’s two magically going to fall in love and run off into the sunset, be realistic Dean she will be depressed and empty she will end up resenting you and eventually she will kill herself” Sam shouted.  
“Shut up Sam, you don’t love her, I’m doing this because she didn’t deserve to die” Dean yelled.  
“Dean you are doing this out of love, let her go, she is much better off dead” Sam grumbled, making   
“I’m not giving up Sammy” Dean growled, walking off towards his room.  
Dean leaned against the door, rubbing his hands down his face.  
“Dean, you should listen to your brother” you said, making Dean look up in shock.  
“Your alive it worked” Dean happily said, going to hug you but going to straight through you.  
“No, I’m a ghost, I’m just here to try and get you to let go of me” you sighed.  
“I can’t” Dean sobbed, his eyes watering.  
“I know Dean, but you have to” you sighed, trying not to cry.  
“No” Dean grumbled, shaking his head.  
“Because you love me Dean? If you love me then let me go” you said.  
“Yeah I’m in love with you, for a while, but I’m not letting you go (y/n), not now not ever” Dean cried, making you sigh.  
“It’s okay Dean, to lose someone, we all have to die someday” you said.  
“Why did it have to be you?” Dean asked.  
“Wrong place” you said, a tear falling from your eye.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you” Dean sobbed.  
“It’s not your fault” you said, lightly resting your hand on his cheek.  
Dean let out a sigh.  
“I’m going to do the right thing” Dean said.  
“By letting me go?” you asked, your eyes lighting up with hope.  
“No by bringing you back to life, Crowley his my last hope, I’m going to go to Crowley” Dean said, making your eyes go wide with shock.  
“No” you yelled.  
“Dean” you shouted, as he walked out of his room dashing out the bunker.  
“Dean” you yelled, following him as he stopped outside the bunker turning around to you. His cheeks stained with dried tears, his eyes bloodshot.  
“I have to” Dean sobbed.  
“Dean not this way okay I can, we can get Cas or god to-” you started to say until Dean cut you off.  
“Cas couldn’t” Dean said.

“Talking to yourself squirrel” Crowley said, making you and Dean turn around to look at him.  
“I need you to bring (y/n) back” Dean said, making Crowley roll his eyes.  
“Heard you were trying to bring your dead best friend back to life that you love” Crowley said.  
“Can you do it or not you dickbag” Dean growled, clenching his fist.  
“Of course I can bring your darling back to life, but it will cost you” Crowley said, smirking as Dean let out a grumble.  
“My soul” Dean said, making Crowley chuckle.  
“Dean no” you shouted. Not that he was listening.  
“No, not your soul”  
“What then?” Dean repeated, completely confused.  
Crowley rolled his eyes.  
“Nothing really, but I know when you cure her, if you cure her she will so that will make you the bad guy and well to her she will hate you so much, and that will break your heart” Crowley smirked.   
“Dean think about this” you grumbled, as Dean looked at the ground.  
“So you want to see me heartbroken” Dean grumbled.  
“That and I would love to have (y/n) as one of my minions” Crowley said, making Dean glare at him.  
“Fine” Dean grumbled.  
“It’s always a pleasure doing business with you, keep a look out for your lover Dean” Crowley said, before disappearing.  
“How could you dean?” you asked, tears making their way down your eyes.  
Dean was about to answer you but you disappeared, leaving him alone again….  
Second part??? I hate writing endings.


End file.
